Best Kept Hidden
by obsessivewriterlikescookies
Summary: Sam Evans is not someone Rachel wants to see. He holds her past in the palm of his hand. But he's not going anywhere, and the glee club want to know why. Samchel, with Pezberry friendship. M for later chapters *couch cough* smut *cough cough*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fan fiction crazies! No offence, I'm one of you! This is my first fan fic and I'm not sure where it'll go... really I love Pezberry the most! And on occasion Puckleberry... but had a need to write a Samchel, so here goes... might only be a two shot. BTW set when Sam first joined the glee club. And everyone in glee (Including Santana) is friends with Rachel, cause its just easier that way. AND Finchel ain't together. :D Yay!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned glee, every episode would have 30 minutes of Pezberry and ten minutes of Paramore songs...**

Glee club was freaked out. The ENTIRE glee club was completely freaked out and staring, for once not chatting to each other, even though it was a Mondayand they all had heaps of weekend gossip.

Because Rachel Berry had frozen. Like, legit frozen. Not just screwing with them. She had frozen in her tracks when Sam Evans walked into the choir room.

And that wasn't all. The tall blond boy walked in, sweeped the room with his eyes and when he got to Rachel, they widened and he quickly looked away.

So were they interested? Hell yes!

As soon as Mr Shue started talking, everyone was asking her.

"What's up Rache?"

"Rachel, start talking NOW. Please?"

"What's with the tension around Evans?"

"What's wrong with Sam?"

"Is something wrong with Sam?"

But she wouldn't say a word.

Determined to ignore them, she just attempted to listen to their Spanish teacher. It was a very... long... day...

At the end of glee, Rachel was almost out of there like a bullet. But Santana caught her on her way out of there.

"Rachel, you're my best friend." Santana smiled. "So tell me what's up before I beat you to death with a hammer and a rock."

Rachel looked up at her best friend. She was honestly scared of the Latina, but her fear of her past was scarier than a gruesome-sledge-hammer-death.

"Santana, it's honestly nothing."

"No amount of acting skills could cover up for your reaction to when big mouth – and I mean the other one – walked in the door. You looked like he had come in naked... which I don't doubt is the last time you'll fantasise about that."

Rachel laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow San."

And with that she walked away before Santana could catch her.

As she walked up the hall, she bumped into Sue Sylvester, who looked especially angry.

"Listen female elf. While having my eye gouged by your giant nose _might _improve my day, I have no time for bumping into animal sweater obsessed midgets that caterwaul. I just dreamed that Will grew a moustache and it was also curly, and now I have to fight back the urge to vomit profusely while training a hive of bees to nest in his hair."

The coach pushed past Rachel and continued half gagging, half waking down the now empty hall.

Yes, Sue was weird.

"You gonna take that?" A voice came from behind Rachel that nearly frightened her to death. She turned around.

Sam stood there, blond hair swept across his forehead, slightly smiling.

"That's just regular Sue." The diva mumbled.

"The Rachel _I _know wouldn't take that. Even from a teacher."

That hit the girl in question like a ton of bricks.

"Well the Rachel you _used to _know is very different from the one now." She hissed.

"Are you sure?"

Sam was suddenly in front of her, pushing a stray bit of hair from her fringe to behind her ear. Rachel flinched and looked up at him, quickly realising how close their faces were. And before she could even stop him, Sam was kissing her.

Rachel's arms snaked around his neck and he pushed his hands into her lower back, bringing her closer. She didn't know what she was doing, but she knew that it felt right, but somehow still wrong. And she knew in her heart that this couldn't happen, but kissing Sam was amazing and she didn't want it to end.

All Rachel could feel was the heat and passion. And how Sam was the most unforgettable kisser. And the air escaping her lungs. She pulled back to breathe.

"Funny. You still kiss the same. And you still taste the same." The blond murmured. "Like raspberry chap stick."

"Look... I don't know if you came here for me, and if so, how you found me. But the glee club can't know about my past. They... they wouldn't understand, especially not Finn or Puck."

Sam argued. "I don't think they'd flip over this. They're your friends, right? So they'll be fine about it. Why are you so worried? Those two seem cool."

"Not when it comes to my history. And if they heard about what happened, they'd never forgive you. And maybe not me either." Rachel said wearily.

"I am so, _so _sorry about what happened. I messed up and I should have stopped..." The boy raised a hand up to stroke the brunette's cheek.

She knocked it away.

"Trust me, things will be much better for the two of us if we forget we even knew each other. All my friends are already asking about my reaction to you. It probably didn't help that you kept staring at me!" Rachel scolded.

Sam chuckled, and for a moment she joined in. "How can I resist? You haven't changed a bit. Except for the bangs, of course."

Rachel ducked her head. "You like?"

"I don't think it's possible NOT to. You look beautiful..."

Rachel looked up at him once more and saw only the danger that this path led to. She fought all her heart's instincts and ran away, leaving Sam alone in the halls.

**Dun dun dun dah! Well, let me know what you think has happened, and I'll see if it's close to the truth... I'll try to have the next chapter out soon, AND make it longer. Buh bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey bros! I'm back! Wanna say thanks, such quick feedback and nice things to say! I have about a billion emails with 'Story added to Favorites' or 'Review Alert' and it makes me so happy! New chapter, where you'll start to find out a little about Samchel's past... it's very nostalgic and *****sniff sniff***** heartbreaking! Anyways, enjoy! OH btw people, Quinn, Santana and Brittany aren't cheerios... cause nearly killing Brittany is unforgivable Sue.**

**Disclaimer: Just go to chapter one ya lazy people!**

If Rachel thought that getting through the week would be easy, she was absolutely wrong.

On Tuesday morning Finn and Mike interrogated her. At Tuesday lunch Mercedes and Kurt begged her to tell them the 'hot, juicy gossip'. On Tuesday afternoon Santana and Puck threatened to force feed her chocolate until her voice was sore and croaky if she didn't tell.

On Wednesday morning, Puck and Finn pleaded for information. At Wednesday lunch, Tina and Artie stole her food and wouldn't give it back unless she told them. On Wednesday afternoon, Brittany told her that 'the ducks wanted to know and you're making them sad' in a heartfelt speech with pictures of sad baby ducks, while Quinn actually got down on her knees and begged.

After Thursday morning, when Puck and Finn (Both for the third time) bargained desperately, Rachel wasn't sure she could take too much.

Then, come Thursday lunch, the entire glee club surrounded her and started asking, begging, pleading, grovelling, bargaining, crying, shouting, threatening and whatever else they had tried earlier that week all at once.

"Fine! I'll tell you." Rachel finally gave in. "At Mercedes' sleepover tomorrow."

None of the boys (except Kurt) had been planning to go to that, but now they would paint toenails and watch chick flicks all night long if it meant hearing Rachel's story.

Everyone was impatiently waiting, squirming about in their pyjamas in Mercedes' basement.

Finally Rachel came from the bathroom, with her hair loose and a grey t-shirt with black loose pants on. _Very _different from what they had imagined she would look like. And believe me, all the boys (Except Kurt), Santana, Brittany and surprisingly Quinn had pictured Rachel in her pyjamas. In fact, mostly she was wearing much less than pyjamas. Sometimes nothing at all.

Moving on from the glee club's fantasies, Rachel came in and sat down on a couch, squeezing in between Santana and Quinn.

"Wow." Santana gaped and Puck gasped at the same time. The t-shirt was almost very low cut, and coming from Rachel it was very daring. Plus, you could almost see the shape of her legs in her pants.

"You should wear them every day." Brittany laughed happily.

"Moving on," Mercedes ushered Rachel, who's left eyebrow had risen up to her hairline. "Tell the story!"

"Alright... but it isn't short, believe me."

"We have all night."

"I was fifteen..."

_I lived in California and things were glamorous there. School had just started and everyone was very vibrant and excited, strange for school. Then I realised it was the musical that year. In that school, the musical was very important to everyone there, because most people loved musicals and acting and singing and dancing, one or the other or some, or all._

_I remember when I signed up for an audition, I was so scared. I actually never had singing or dancing lessons, I just mucked around in my room. I only took Martial Arts and hip hop at that point, and hip hop was hardly good practise for a musical. This one had actually been written by the best writers in the school, and it was quite good._

_I was going for one of the main girls. The two main female parts were twin princess sisters who looked and acted not at all alike. They fought a lot, because Ophelia was proper and Bea was playful and wild. Then Ophelia gets kidnapped and a handsome Prince called Horatio is sent to save her, but in the end Bea does, and when Horatio takes the credit, Bea's best friend Jim steps in and tells the truth. When Horatio is about to be sent away, Ophelia tells the kingdom that she loves Horatio. It was childish, yes but well written._

_Faking love was never easy, I knew, but I wanted the part so bad I didn't care. I auditioned and got in for Ophelia._

_That day I was so excited. I looked for who was playing Horatio, hoping it wasn't someone too horrible or pervy (There were a lot of perverts in my school). Horatio was Sam Evans._

"Oh my god! Really?"

"Do you think I'd say it if it wasn't true?"

"Sorry."

"Back to the story!"

_I had heard of Sam Evans. He was the quarter back on the football team, class president. He had no girlfriend but all the girls crushed on him._

_I never really saw the appeal. Until..._

"_Hey Ophelia." A voice came from behind me. I turned on the spot for some reason, though I had just found out I really _was_ going to be Ophelia. It was Sam, blond hair swooped across his forehead, smirking at me._

"_Hi Sam. Is there something you want?" I was as polite as I could be._

_He leant in and whispered "You." into my ear._

_It was _SO _sexy. But I kept my cool._

"_Either you're joking or being," he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. "highly unprofessional. Sam!"_

_There were still people in the halls and they were looking. It was really embarrassing, actually. I pushed myself off him._

"_Sam, I'm sorry. But I can't. If things got... complicated, then it'd be too hard to act in love... _and _do the kissing scene."_

"_Are you sure? It's just practise, right?" His smile was so devious and his voice so low... I could barely refuse. It was erotic and sexy and romantic... but I couldn't._

There were audible disappointed sighs from the girls (And Kurt) and relieved huffs from the boys.

"_I'll see you in rehearsals Sam." I told him. His shoulders slumped a little as I turned away but I couldn't go back there. It was a no go zone, a danger land, a minefield! There's a million ways to describe how bad that would be._

_In rehearsals, and there were HEAPS of rehearsals, whenever we had to do the kissing scene, Sam would give a small kind of smirk, like an 'I'm getting what I want now and you can't stop it' kind of thing._

_It was always so passionate and of course, hot, but I told myself it was just acting, which of course it wasn't. I mean, I could have acted that way, but here I didn't need to._

_Like, here was this totally hot guy and a sexy kissing scene. Not too hard to put together for most. But I could see the damage it might have done, so I refused to let myself smile when he cocked an eyebrow at me, or added in some extra cuddling between Ophelia and Horatio, I only smiled sweetly, a fake grin to act like I was happy and turned back to the scene._

_One day when we were coming out of a kissing scene rehearsal, Sam waited outside the door. I was the last to leave most rehearsals, because I had to write down notes to myself in the script. So this day, he grabbed me when I was leaving the room and kissed me before I could stop it._

"_I was right." He grinned after he pulled back._

"_Right about what?"_

"_Your lips taste like raspberries."_

"_That's my chap stick."_

"_It's _delicious_." Sam stared into my eyes. Then he turned around and walked off into the hall. Without turning back, he repeated "Delicious."_

"What happened with the performance?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"I'm getting to that." Rachel said, sipping some raspberry iced tea.

"Continue! I _have _to know what happens next." Quinn ordered.

"Well, here's where it gets a little murky..."

**Oooooh! What's going on? Who knows? I KNOW! But you'll have to wait till next time... which will maybe be next week? I don't know. Anyway, enjoy! Please review and rate. **


	3. Chapter 3

**And we're back people! Who wants to know what happens between Rachel and Sam? I do! Even though I know, I can't wait to write it, so here goes...**

**Disclaimer: Chord Overstreet does not have to keep his shirt off at all times. From this we can gather that I do not own glee. And if they're really so sensitive that if I mention a movie they go mad, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

_The performance wasn't really the big thing. It was over and done with in a few weeks. I guess it was nerve racking, yeah._

_Anyway, it was a few months after the musical. And I know you want to hear about the musical. But really, this is way juicier. And it's the thing that's really important._

_My dad's and I lived in a kind of large house I suppose. The back door led out onto an alley. My dad's hated that, but I loved it. It was the quickest way to get home from school._

_So there was this weekend where they were away. I was excited, because now I love having a whole house to myself, and back then I wasn't any different. I was walking down the alley and about to turn into the back gate of my house, but up ahead I saw a gang of guys. It almost made go in quicker, until I saw they were beating up some guy._

_I dumped my school bag on the ground, and ran over there._

"_What are you doing?"_

_The punching, kicking and hitting stopped._

"_I think you better get out of here missy." The tallest boy, who looked like the leader, smirked. "Unless of course, you want to stay..."_

_His arms boxed me against the wall while the kicking resumed next to me. As he was about to press his filthy mouth to my unwilling lips, I kicked him in the crotch and threw him to the side._

_Another of the boys ran up to me, and I punched him square in the stoumach, thankful I hadn't worn skinny jeans. The other boys ran off, and I almost laughed until I remembered they had been beating up someone._

_I leant down to see who it was and scared eyes looked up at me through a blond fringe._

_Sam._

_I was so scared I barely remembered what I was supposed to do._

"_Sam, look at me. Can you speak?"_

"_Yes." His voice was a little raspy but thankfully it looked like they had laid off his throat._

"_Where does it hurt?" I helped him up._

"_I don't... I can't tell... I'm numb."_

_We hobbled towards my house and I led him in._

"_Do you want me to call someone?"  
><em>

"_My parents are out of town."_

"_Same. I guess you'll have to stay here."_

_I sat him on the couch and made some coffee for me and got an ice pack for him._

"_Can you tell where it hurts now?"_

"_They didn't get to do much... thank god you found me in time... it's just my stoumach and a bit of my chest. They had only kicked me a few times... it would have been much worse." His face, legs and arms were intact, and I was so thankful he didn't have any signs of internal bleeding._

_He put the ice pack on his chest._

_It was a little awkward, so I turned on the TV and we watched _Pirates of the Caribbean_, the first one._

_It was so strange but we sort of... cuddled up to each other. When it was about 1am, I made sure he brushed his teeth as I did._

_I never asked him why he was being beat up._

_My dads would realise if he slept in their bed and there was no way I was letting him sleep on the couch when he was that tired... so he just slept in my bed._

There came a bang from the left side of Rachel. Puck had nearly snapped off the armrest of Mercedes' couch.

"Puckerman, don't you go busting my furniture cause you haven't agreed to anger management courses yet." Mercedes warned him.

"Sorry." He muttered darkly, not looking apologetic at all.

"Continue. NOW." Tina pleaded.

_In the middle of the night, I had a nightmare. I know it sounds stupid... it was just a few flickers of what might have happened if I had been too late. Even a few minutes could make all the difference in the world... or I might not have been able to kick the leader hard enough._

_I woke up in shock, and sat up bold in bed, crying hysterically. Sam sat up immediately and I looked at him and then my sobs grew louder, ripping out of my throat at an alarming rate._

_I buried my head in his chest. When he wrapped his arms around me, I felt so safe and secure. I wiped away my tears and looked up at him._

_I don't know who initiated the kiss but suddenly it was happening and this time there was no way I was stopping it._

"And then?" Brittany burst out red faced, dying to know what happened next.

"Well, y'know..." Rachel looked down uncomfortably.

The entire room was quiet for a moment.

"Get her out of here." Mike warned the girls.

Rachel was suddenly being pulled out of the room and up the stairs, into Mercedes' bedroom.

But she could still hear yelling downstairs.

"Just ignore them. They're mad. Like, batshit crazy." Santana waved them off.

"So, how was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Please?" Rachel begged.

"At least tell us what happened the morning after..."

"It was my first time, y'know? I wanted to talk to him about it. But when my dad's came back early, he had to sneak through the back and I never got to say goodbye, because my daddy had been offered an amazing job in Ohio. So we packed up and left and I never saw him again. Until now."

The girls sighed.

For the rest of the night, Rachel listened to the boys shouting, yelling and finally calming down downstairs, and the girls gossiping, giggling and then falling asleep gradually.

But Rachel could not shake the memory of when Sam Evans stayed the night...

**I'm sorry! I promise next chapter will be filled with smutty memories... after that I'm not sure where it'll go. It might only be a small story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is... the M-rated chapter you've all been waiting for... ta da! But guys I'm sorry if its crap – I actually HATE writing smut... **

**Disclaimer: If I owned glee, there would be so many Pezberry kisses they would have to be on breathing machines to keep alive.**

The memory washed over her like a wave.

"_Are we really doing this?" Rachel wondered out loud._

"_I guess so. Do you want to?" Sam looked concerned._

_"It's my first time."_

"_It's not mine... it might hurt you a little, but we can stop whenever you want."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise. I'll be as gentle as possible."_

_Rachel nodded._

_Sam sat up and Rachel joined him. While they were kissing, his big hands travelled down her neck and onto her breasts, where they gently grabbed them._

_That sent a shiver through Rachel's body._

"_Screw being gentle." She growled._

_They both knew it sounded cheesy as hell. But neither of them cared._

_With permission for rough, he grabbed her off the bed and pushed her into the wall, trying not to hurt her. She just smiled so he boxed her against the wall and kissed her ferociously._

_He ripped off her nightgown and sucked on her left nipple. She moaned, a deep sound coming from the bottom of her throat and if she hadn't felt it before, she could definitely feel something in his pants making itself known._

_Rachel felt it too and giggled._

_He bit down a little on her breast and Rachel's priorities were found once more. His skilled lips trailed down her chest and even lower down to her stoumach, and pulled off her underwear in a flash._

_His tongue trailed lower and lower until it reached the tip of her clit. He brushed it lightly with his tongue, then skimmed a little harder._

"_Oh god, Sam!" Rachel moaned._

_Then he couldn't hold back._

_He fully sucked on her clit, feeling her jerk and twitch beneath him. They were still against the wall, when suddenly Rachel stopped him._

"_Wait. Before you... well, I want to do something for you."_

_Sam raised an eyebrow._

_Rachel giggled as she swapped their places around and pulled off his boxers._

_She leaned in and teased him, licking the tip of it._

_Then she kissed it and finally she wrapped her lips around the whole thing and sucked as hard as she could. Sam pounded his fist against the wall above her, and she could feel the dust settling in her hair._

_Rachel smiled at her work and sucked a bit harder._

"_Sam, don't release yet." She warned. She did know a _bit _about sex, everyone learnt something from Sex Ed._

_When she grazed it with her teeth and Sam shuddered uncontrollably, Rachel knew she had to stop. She pulled back slowly but Sam was ready for more. When Rachel hesitated as he pulled her up to standing and leant over to his pants, he explained._

"_I've got a condom." He smirked, and ripped one open with his teeth. He had one stored in his pants pocket, just in case. He didn't even care if it looked like he had planned this all along, which you'd have to be crazy to believe (Who would get beat up for sex? You'd have to be really desperate...). He just wanted Rachel _now_._

_He rolled it over his penis and got ready. Rachel flattened herself against the wall and waited for him. He slowly began entering and even though it hurt for Rachel, the feeling of filling was so amazing it almost got rid of the pain. Sam slowly entered a few times._

"_I'm ready now." It had stopped hurting._

"_Are you sure? Cause I won't be able to stop after..." She cut him off by kissing him wildly on the lips._

_He began thrusting in roughly, and Rachel threw her head back, nearly hitting it against the wall._

"_Oh god, oh god! Shit!" Sam could barely believe he made Rachel swear, but he was feeling the same way, so he shook it off and kept pounding in and out of her._

"_Oh my god Sam! HARDER!" Rachel screamed, not caring if the neighbours heard._

"_God, faster, faster! Oh god! Evans!" Rachel screamed and bucked her hips. Sam pulled out and before the brunette could complain, he flipped her around and got ready to enter from behind._

"_No way am I loosing this feeling. NOW!" Rachel demanded when he hesitated._

_Sam needed no further admittance._

_He entered once more and started thrusting even harder than before. Rachel screamed and squirmed and shuddered with pleasure._

_Sam started pounding her against the wall, and every time Rachel hit the wall again, she screamed with pleasure._

"_God, make me come for you Sammy!" Rachel cried._

"_So – close – fuck – me – harder – oh – fuck!" He pounded her with each word._

_Rachel felt the orgasm hit her sharply like lightning and as it rolled through her she screamed at the top of her lungs "SAM!"_

_And as Sam was hit the same way and his seed filled up the condom, he felt the passion and the erotica and the heat well up inside him, so he yelled "RACHEL!"_

_They both sunk to the ground, whole bodies shaking..._

"Whatcha thinking about Rachel?" Santana asked, nudging her best friend.

"Oh, nothing." Rachel replied airily.

**Okay, I actually don't like writing smut, so this was a little hard for me to do, but I did it for you... so do you want this to continue or not?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry I took so long to write this chapter, I was just really busy but now I know at least what'll happen in this chapter and kind of the next.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, okay? Now can we stop talking about it? *****sniffle sniffle*******

Monday again. Rachel was sitting in the choir room, early as always, when Santana sprinted in and locked the door.

"Santana?" Rachel asked, looking at the distraught ex cheerio.

"Rachel, I need to warn you. You've gotta stay away from Sam, Puck and Finn today."

"Why? I should be able to talk to whoever I want."

Actually, Rachel had been planning to confront Sam, and tell him that she... but no.

Santana was probably right. From what she gathered from Facebook, Puck and Finn were still pretty pissed, and Sam was pissed that they were pissed.

But still, how was she supposed to stay away from the three boys she was faced with almost all day every day? Today she had English (With Sam), math (With Finn), history (With Puck), drama (With all of them) and then glee (With all of them _again_).

"Listen to me Rache. I know it's irritating to have three guys pining over you like that, but if you go near them it could be seriously bad for their health. Or maybe yours."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Do you honestly think they would hurt me?"

"You haven't seen the way they're walking around the halls. If I were you, I would just skip the rest of the day and head home."

The shorter girl rolled her eyes. "I will not perform such a devious and disrespectful act just because those boys are full of testosterone."

"Are you kidding me? If you think that's bad, try being Puck's first bang. He was so excited I didn't even get to finish for the first ten times we did it."

Rachel hit her friend lightly on the arm for being so crude, and then was overcome with guilt.

_I am a horrible best friend! She should be mad at me for not telling her about Sam earlier._

"Listen, San. I'm really sorry about not telling you about my brief time with Sam. It may have been over quickly but you shared your first time with me, albeit very explicitly, but you still trusted me enough and I didn't return the favor."

Santana chuckled at her friend.

"Don't sweat it Rache. That kind of thing is personal. Oh, I was going to ask you this the other night but you were so dreamy I didn't think you would listen. Are you going to tell Sam that you told us the entire story of your 'brief time' with him?" The cheerleader used air quotes and imitated Rachel's apologetic tone.

"You make a good point, Santana. In fact, I might go and converse with him now." Rachel picked up her sheet music and headed for the door.

Santana ran to the door and stood in front of it.

"If my insane-crazy-diva to proper English translation is correct, which scarily enough I think it is, then you're about to go and talk to Sam, and since you're top of the entire school in all your classes, I have to ask you if you've been drinking."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Rachel asked, a confused look on her face.

"With your freakish elephant memory you have to know this. What exact words came out of my mouth after I ran in here and locked the door?"

"Rachel, I need to warn you. You've gotta stay away from Sam, Puck and Finn today." The diva recited.

"Exactly. So did you happen to actually take in those words?" The taller girl sighed and walked over to the piano, then leant against it.

"Obviously I did or I wouldn't have been able to recite them." Rachel unlocked the choir room door. Santana rushed over to her and pressed her lips against her best friends'. The kiss lasted about ten seconds, with a little tongue and Rachel couldn't say she hated it.

"Okay, you're not boozed up. I'm just going to put this down to the fact that you're finally at the stage of craziness where psychiatrists just can't help you anymore."

Rachel laughed and quickly left the room before Santana could stop her again.

As her brown eyes searched the McKinley halls for Sam Evans, the boy of her past, her heart and her dreams, Rachel thought of all the ways that their relationship would work.

So far she had nothing.

Finally she found Sam hiding out in the janitor's closet. His eyes narrowed when he saw her.

"Hey." He said in a low voice.

"Hello. Are you well?" Rachel asked timidly, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Oh, cut the crap Rachel." Sam spat harshly.

"What crap?" Rachel puffed up her chest and stepped closer towards Sam, attempting to defend herself.

"You told the entire glee club about our relationship?" The boy towered over her.

"I hardly call our brief night together a relationship." She argued in response.

"Whatever. You still told all our personal details to 11 kids who go to the same high school as us, and most of them are gonna gossip about it. Plus, Puck and Finn now want to kill me. And it's your fault!"

"Look, I didn't tell them anything about the actual... intercourse." Rachel mumbled awkwardly. "And Puck and Finn are nothing but two ridiculously immature boys. You have nothing to be scared of."

"I never said I was scared!" Sam argued defensively.

"Alright. You don't have to get into any fights. Especially not over _me!_"

"Rachel, I need to tell you something important. The day before I was beat up and you found me, I kissed this girl called Hannah. It was a big mistake, because a month ago when Hannah had transferred to our school, McKenna – you remember him, the rough looking wide receiver – had kind of called dibs on her. Seriously, your face! I never did that kind of thing, it was more of a thing for the funny looking tough guys. They would beat up everyone who went for the girl they wanted so she had no choice but to date them. I knew McKenna felt like that about Hannah but I didn't care. I figured I was above him in the food chain but it didn't work like that when it came to fists. I gave up immediately when I heard that he was angry. But, you, Rache."

Sam pulled Rachel in towards him.

"You are worth it. I would fight till the end of forever if I could just hold you this way for even one day. And I know it's stupid and we're young and reckless and we could both get hurt but I can't help feeling that way."

Rachel looked up at him and smiled softly before sighing. Sam never thought practically.

"I have to be the sensible one here, don't I?"

"Don't!" Sam pleaded. "Don't be sensible, just be here, with me!"

"Sam, you know I would but-"

The diva stopped abruptly when she heard Finn's voice outside. She pulled away from Sam and slipped out the door.

Thankfully Finn didn't see her come out, so she tried to act natural, walking towards Finn. She was about to wave when she saw the look on his face.

If looks could kill, Rachel would be stone cold on the ground.

"Finn? Is something wrong?" She approached the tall boy cautiously.

"Yeah, something's wrong. You told me you were saving yourself for marriage on the holidays."

Rachel was surprised smoke wasn't coming out of her ex boyfriend's ears.

"Then we broke up." She pointed out.

"Whatever. You still told me that. You swore you were a virgin but you had already been fucked. What kind of a gold star girl loses it at 14?"

"You have no right to talk to me like that!" Rachel said, backing up a step as Finn slowly edged towards her.

"Like I'm going to listen to a slut." He scoffed.

"Stop it Finn, you're scaring me!"

"Don't worry, Sam will save you, right?" Finn grabbed Rachel's shoulders in his huge hands and shook her a bit. "Or has he left you behind this time? He doesn't care about you the way I do."

"It's over between us." Rachel stated, trying to stay strong.

"No it's not! We're Finn and Rachel, Finchel, we are meant to be together! And I'm not gonna let him get in the way of it!" Finn yelled.

"I don't want to be with you!" Rachel yelled back.

Suddenly, the anger rose up in the tall boy and he drew a hand back to hit the small, scared but defiant girl, to hit some sense into her, and suddenly a furious, strong fist came out of nowhere and knocked Finn to the ground.

**That's all folks! Again, sorry it took so long to write, I had major writer's block but I'm back on track now! Yay! I'll give you one clue for next chapter: Major Sam clash... but with who? Puck? Finn? Or someone less obvious?**


End file.
